


The Best Laid Plans Fanart

by AimeeLouWrites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeLouWrites/pseuds/AimeeLouWrites
Summary: Illustrations for Loralei_Dawson's wonderful fic "The Best Laid Plans"
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 28
Kudos: 191





	1. Sephiroth and Cloud (Chapter 10)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loralei_Dawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loralei_Dawson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099563) by [Loralei_Dawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loralei_Dawson/pseuds/Loralei_Dawson). 



> I made some art for my favorite Gen FF7 fic EVER. More to follow, probably, since I am incredibly stressed and this is a good outlet.

From chapter 10:

_“Cloud thought he was probably leaning against someone’s shoulder. His forehead was resting on a shoulder-like surface, anyway. They might have been rubbing his back. It was a little hard to tell, when Cloud felt like he might be floating above his body, instead of inside it. Yes, that’s what was happening. Zack had done this before, after Hojo had…”_


	2. How Cloud sees himself vs how SOLDIER sees him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is just a shitpost but I _refuse_ to apologize
> 
> The next one will be an actual illustration


	3. Zack and Cloud (Chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stressed that I'm nauseous and how am I coping? By making sad art, of course! I guess it's not _too_ sad since it all works out, but still.

From chapter 10:

_Zack settled onto a fairly safe looking crate, after prodding it with his sword. He pulled Cloud over to sit next to him. The room was hazy green, and Cloud could almost see Hojo moving around, chortling as he...Cloud shook his head, and shivered. Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Back here again, huh Zack.” Cloud whispered, somewhere between before and now._

_Zack startled. “You’ve been here before, Cloud?” He asked in horrified disbelief._

* * *

**Bonus un-FX'd version:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to carry Cloud's sense of unreality through the piece. Did it work?

**Author's Note:**

> [ I'm also on Tumblr](https://aimeelouart.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
